


Mon Yirk et moi

by Noxae



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Other, Que des OCs en fait, et les fameux cornflakes au gingembre et au sirop d'érable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxae/pseuds/Noxae
Summary: L'histoire d'une cohabitation difficile.





	1. Chapitre 1

Il y a six mois, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais être sauvée par des cornflakes au gingembre et au sirop d'érable, je lui aurais conseillé d'aller voir un psy. Juste après lui avoir ri au nez. Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Désolée, c'est la fin de l'histoire, ça. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, ces derniers temps. Laissez-moi reprendre depuis le début.

Je m'appelle Émilie. Un prénom normal pour une fille normale. Vous voyez la fille à laquelle on accorde un regard et qu'on oublie aussitôt ? La fille qui se fond dans la masse avec l'aisance d'un caméléon hyperactif ? C'était tout moi. Je n'avais rien de remarquable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un parasite venu d'une autre planète décide d'élire domicile dans ma tête. Le résultat d'une longue chaîne d’événements dont le premier maillon s’appelait Christopher. Christopher, le beau gosse de la classe. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous faire un dessin ?

Bref, le jour où tout a commencé, on était en classe en train d'écouter une intervention soporifique d'un mec venu nous présenter son association. Le Partage, ou quelque chose du genre. Je baillais aux corneilles tout en jetant de fréquents coups d’œils par la fenêtre. Encore quelques minutes d'après mon amie la pendule et j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

La sonnerie a enfin retenti alors que j'allais terminer de compter le nombre exacts de trous dans le plafond, signalant la fin du calvaire. Liberté ! J'avais ramassé mes affaires en vitesse et m'apprêtai à sortir quand quelqu'un m'a interpellée.

\- Hé, Émilie !

Je me suis donc retournée. Et me suis figée net. Le mec le plus canon que j'avais jamais vu se tenait face à moi. Vous l'aurez compris, c'était Christopher.

\- Beuhghoui ? ai-je balbutié en rougissant comme une tomate trop mûre.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu sais, le Partage, c'est super comme assoc'. Tu pourrais te faire plein d'amis.

Il m'a fallut un moment avant que mon cerveau ne se remette en route. Christopher me parlait ! À moi !

\- J'en suis sûre, me suis-je entendu répondre en mode automatique.

Christopher !

\- On organise une soirée découverte pour attirer du monde, jeudi.

Me parlait !

\- Ça te dirait de venir ?

Il m'a décoché un sourire avec cette dernière phrase et j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

\- V... venir ? Moi ?

Mes joues me brûlaient tellement que je m'attendais à ce que l'alarme incendie se déclenche à tout moment.

\- C'est bien à toi que je parle, non ?

J'étais à deux doigts de la syncope.

 _Respire profondément, c'est ça la clef_ , je me suis dit.

Hors de question que je m'évanouisse face à Christopher.

\- Bien sûr, je viendrai.

Une phrase complète, et sans bégaiement ! Je faisais des progrès.

\- Cool. À jeudi, alors.

Nouveau sourire, lequel a changé mes jambes en guimauve.

Et voilà, c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé. J'ai mordu à l'hameçon comme une idiote, et j'ai tout gobé, ver gluant compris.

***

Jeudi est arrivé très vite. La soirée avait lieu au parc, pas loin de chez moi. Je connaissais bien l'endroit, j'y allais très souvent pour promener Barley, le chien des voisins - je préférais ça au baby-sitting pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Barley, lui, au moins, je savais que quand il me bavait dessus, il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Mais aujourd'hui, le parc était différent de d'habitude. Déjà, il y avait foule. Ensuite, ils avaient installé une grande estrade et un pupitre, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de chaises, histoire qu'on ne reste pas debout les bras ballants à écouter le discours, mais qu'on puisse roupiller tranquillement les fesses au chaud. La moitié des sièges s'étaient déjà fait colonisés par des gens. J'ai remarqué quelques têtes connues, dont Monsieur Valium, notre prof de maths. Tiens, il faisait partie du Partage ? Comment une association pouvait-elle cumuler le prof le plus soporifique de tout l'univers et le mec le plus canon de toute la galaxie ? Que pouvaient-ils bien avoir en commun ?

Il y avait également des stands qui proposaient de la bouffe et des boissons, et un autre en particulier qui débordait de prospectus et a immédiatement attiré mon regard. Pas à cause des prospectus, hein. C'était juste que Christopher se tenait juste à côté.

Il a souri en m'apercevant. Je me suis sentie flotter sur un nuage.

\- Hé, Émilie ! m'a-t-il interpellé. Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais pas venir !

\- J'ai dû négocier avec mes parents, ils n'aiment pas trop que je sorte le soir, ai-je avoué.

Avant de me frapper mentalement. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui sortir ça ? Maintenant il allait me voir comme une petite fille qui restait sagement cachée sous l'ombre protectrice de ses géniteurs, trop effrayée pour s'opposer à leurs volontés.

\- Ah ouais, les parents, a-t-il répondu. Les miens aussi me souvent chier. Vivement qu'on soit majeurs, hein ?

Le soulagement m'a envahi. Il ne me trouvait pas ringarde !

\- Ouais, vivement, ai-je renchéri.

Il a désigné d'un mouvement de tête la personne qui tenait le stand.

\- Marc, je te présente Émilie. Émilie, Marc.

On s'est serrés la main. Durant une fraction de seconde, sa poigne m'a écrasée les phalanges, puis il m'a relâchée, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai retenu une grimace. Quoi ? Ma tête ne lui revenait pas ?

\- Marc s'occupe des inscriptions à l'association, a expliqué Christopher. Nos effectifs ont explosés récemment, alors il croule sous le boulot. J'espère bien que tu vas le faire bosser encore un peu plus, a-t-il ajouté avec un rire.

J'ai haussé les épaules, évasive.

\- Les groupes, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je suis plutôt solitaire.

\- Ah, mais le Partage est bien plus qu'un groupe, m'a contredit Christopher. Mais je vais pas me lancer dans ce discours-là le gosier à sec. Viens, on va prendre un verre.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée en tête à tête avec Christopher, à discuter. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Bon, on discutait principalement du Partage et de ce qui allait changer dans ma vie si je devenais membre, mais tout de même. Dire qu'il y a deux jours je n'aurais même pas osé le regarder dans les yeux.

\- ...mais tu vois, ce que je préfère dans le Partage, c'est l'esprit de fraternité qui y règne. Il n'y a pas de compétition, on est tous égaux, disait Christopher.

Il s'est interrompu pour boire une longue gorgée de son soda.

\- On aide les gens à atteindre leur plein potentiel, a-t-il repris. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais devenir ?

J'ai hoché vaguement la tête. Le mouvement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il parlait m'intéressait beaucoup plus que ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Des applaudissements ont éclaté autour de nous, détournant mon attention. Un homme était monté sur l'estrade et s'apprêtait visiblement à faire un discours. Christopher s'est levé et m'a adressé un clin d’œil, genre "je te laisse entre de bonnes mains". Le mec a pris la parole pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Il a ensuite débité les trucs habituels, comme quoi ensemble on était plus fort, et qu'avec l'esprit d'équipe, on surpassait les faiblesses individuelles de chacun. Il parlait d'une voix mesurée mais pas monotone pour autant, blaguait là où il fallait, et rayonnait d'enthousiasme en général. Mon niveau d'intérêt commençait à grimper malgré moi.

\- ...et pour finir, je n'aurai qu'un seul mot d'ordre : amusez-vous ! conclut-il. Le stand des boissons n'attend que vous et on ne va pas tarder à allumer les barbecues. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fournit les saucisses !

Quelques rires ont salué cette dernière blague un peu naze, suivi d'un tonnerre d’applaudissements auquel je me suis joint. La performance d'orateur du type le valait bien, même si ses idées étaient du remâché.

Je me suis levée pour chercher Christopher du regard, mais il n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Hé, regardez qui est là, a fait une voix dans mon dos.

_Oh non, pas elles._

Je me suis retournée en affichant le sourire le plus faux cul dont j'étais capable. Évidemment, il fallait que Jessica et ses deux inséparables copines viennent me gâcher la soirée. Déjà que je subissais leur vindicte en cours... À croire que ça ne suffisait pas aux yeux du Destin. Non. Du destin. Ce chieur ne méritait même pas de majuscules.

\- Salut Jessica, ai-je dit sur un ton mielleux.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te croiser ici, a lancé ma camarade de classe. Le Partage est une assoc' super, t'as bien choisi. Tu comptes t'inscrire ? Ce serait cool que tu deviennes membre, on pourrait partager plein de choses !

Les deux Pots de Colle ont hoché la tête de concert. J'ai cligné des yeux. Hein ? Elles ne m'avaient même pas insultée. Que se passait-il ? On les avait clonés en mode gentille ou quoi ?

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle le Partage, ai-je répondu prudemment.

Elles ont gloussé. _Gloussé_. Mais pas le gloussement qui signifie "haha pathétique je rigole de toi", non. Celui qui voulait dire "haha trop drôle tu devrais devenir humoriste". Deux solutions : soit mon détecteur de mensonges se gourait complètement, soit elles étaient vraiment sincères. Et alors là, tout était possible. Des pingouins en après-ski ! Un 20/20 en maths ! Des paquets de chips remplis de chips et non pas d'air !

Si c'était le Destin qui s'excusait, je consentais à lui rendre sa majuscule.

Bien sûr, si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais même pas accordé son d, au destin. Mais ce soir-là, j'étais suffisamment naïve et optimiste pour commettre l'erreur la plus stupide de ma vie. J'ai rempli leur formulaire et j'ai adhéré au Partage, en pensant que ça me permettrait de me rapprocher de Christopher. Les membres avaient l'air sympa, l'ambiance chaleureuse, et si ça ne me plaisait pas, je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours changer d'avis.

Comme j'avais tort.

***

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées. J'allais régulièrement aux réunions du Partage. L'étonnement m'a saisi lorsque je me suis rendue compte de la diversité des membres, un fait qui m'avait échappé lors de la soirée dans le parc - trop concentrée sur Christopher, je suppose. Jeunes et vieux, gays et hétéros, mères de famille et gamins en âge d'aller à l'école primaire, on trouvait de tout au Partage. Une atmosphère d'entraide et de bienveillance régnait dans leurs locaux, un vieux théâtre désaffecté qu'ils avaient sauvé de la démolition et remis à neuf.

Ils m'ont assigné un guide, quelqu'un chargé de m'aiguiller et de répondre à toutes les questions que j'étais susceptible de me poser. Il s'appelait Seth, et tout comme Christopher, c'était un membre actif.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? lui ai-je demandé une fois, alors qu'il me faisait visiter la bibliothèque privée de l'association.

\- Nous autres membres actifs partageons tous un très grand secret... m'a-t-il répondu avec un sourire en coin. Tu comprendras un jour, petit scarabée.

Plus vague que ça, tu meurs. Mais ça n'a fait qu'exciter davantage ma curiosité. Et lorsqu'est venu le moment de choisir, je n'ai pas hésité.

\- Tu en es certaine ? m'a demandé Seth. Tu veux vraiment devenir membre actif ?

J'ai hoché la tête avec conviction.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie, contribuer à rendre le monde meilleur.

Il a souri.

\- Excellent. Il y a juste une toute petite cérémonie d'initiation, et ensuite tu seras des nôtres.

Je me suis retrouvée dans une salle en sous-sol, en compagnie de Seth et de deux autres membres actifs, ainsi que d'une fille dans la même position que moi. La pièce, petite et surchauffée, abritait ce qui ressemblait à un mini jacuzzi. Un liquide de couleur sombre bouillonnait dans le bassin. Même de loin, sa consistance avait l'air bizarre, comme du plomb fondu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Cette initiation était-elle un bizutage déguisé ? J'espérais bien qu'ils n'allaient pas exiger de nous qu'on boive ce truc...

Seth s'est adressé à l'autre fille :

\- Julie, si tu veux bien passer en premier... Approche-toi du bassin et submerge le côté droit de ta tête.

Elle et moi, on a échangé un regard perplexe. Elle s'est mordu la lèvre, a paru hésiter, puis s'est finalement agenouillé en face du bassin. Je l'ai regardée plonger à moitié la tête dans le liquide en me demandant où ils voulaient en venir. On ne nous avait pas prévenu que ça serait comme ça... En fait, personne ne parlait vraiment de l'initiation en soi. En général les membres actifs se contentaient de raconter qu'ils s'étaient sentis beaucoup mieux après, une fois qu'ils faisaient partie intégrante d'un tout plus grand qu'eux.

Tout à coup, Julie a poussé un cri de surprise et a voulu relever la tête. Et c'est là que les choses ont dérapé. Les deux autres sont immédiatement intervenus et l'ont forcée à rester agenouillée, l'oreille submergée dans le liquide. J'ai reculé, partagée entre l'incompréhension et un début de panique.

Seth m'a saisie par le bras.

\- C'est juste une formalité, m'a-t-il assuré. Ce sera terminé dans un instant.

Bon sang, dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? Julie s'est débattue, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant alors qu'elle agrippait le bord métallique du bassin. Elle a crié à nouveau, mais ils lui ont mis la tête sous l'eau, étouffant son hurlement de protestation.

\- J'ai... j'ai changé d'avis, ai-je déclaré d'une voix blanche. Laissez-moi partir.

Loin de me lâcher, Seth a renforcé sa prise sur mon bras.

\- Un peu trop tard pour ça, a-t-il soufflé à mon oreille.

Julie a soudain cessé toute résistance. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, mais lorsque les deux brutes se sont écartées, elle s'est relevée d'elle-même. Puis elle s'est calmement tournée vers Seth et moi. Nous a souri.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Émilie. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça et ensuite tu te sentiras... beaucoup plus en phase avec le monde.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'ai dégluti péniblement.

\- Laisse tomber, a dit Seth. On perd du temps, elle ne sera jamais volontaire de toute façon.

L'entendre parler d'une façon aussi clinique et froide a fait exploser le barrage qui contenait ma peur. L'adrénaline a déferlé dans mes veines. Je me suis mise à crier et à donner des coups dans tous les sens - n'importe quoi du moment que je faisais quelque chose. J'ai voulu me ruer vers la sortie mais ils se sont jetés sur moi. Je me suis débattue comme une furie. De rage, j'ai même mordu une main qui passait à portée.

Rien à faire. Ils m'ont maîtrisée - trois hommes adultes contre une ado, je n'avais aucune chance -, et ma tête a atterri dans le liquide bouillonnant. D'instinct, j'ai bloqué ma respiration et fermé les yeux. La substance était tiède, étrangement visqueuse contre ma peau. Désagréable.

Un instant plus tard, j'ai senti quelque chose toucher mon oreille. La panique a explosé au creux de mon ventre, se répandant telle une vague de feu dans le reste de mon corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il... Impuissante, je n'ai rien pu faire alors que la chose s'est enfoncée dans mon conduit auditif. Brûlure intense. J'en aurais crié si je n'avais pas eu la tête sous l'eau.

Soudain, contact d'un esprit contre le mien. Mes yeux se sont ouverts tant la surprise était grande. Comment... ? J'ai voulu les refermer, n'y suis pas parvenu. Mon corps qui était tendu à l'extrême s'est soudain relâché. Sans que je le veuille. Lentement, j'ai sorti la tête du liquide et ai pris une grande inspiration. Toussé un peu.

Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui accomplissait ces gestes. C'était comme si j'étais soudain passé dans le siège passager et que quelqu'un d'autre conduisait mon corps. Il y avait une présence dans ma tête, et elle contrôlait tout. Impossible ! Je devais être en train de rêver.

Ma bouche a bougé sans mon accord :

\- Vous auriez pu éviter de malmener ce corps, me suis-je entendu dire. L'épaule est douloureuse, et il va sans doute y avoir des bleus.

\- Plains-toi à ton hôte, a répliqué Seth. Y aurait pas eu de problème si elle avait été volontaire.

J'ai essayé de bouger. N'importe quel mouvement m'aurait convenu. Un tressaillement de mon petit doigt. Un clignement d’œil. N'importe quoi. J'ai insisté, forcé, mais il ne s'est rien produit. Rien. Même mon état de panique ne se reflétait plus physiquement : mon cœur avait repris un rythme normal et l'adrénaline s'était évanouie.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne contrôle plus rien ?_ ai-je demandé, au bord de l'hystérie.

La chose dans ma tête a ri.

_Moi ? Je suis Valkesh 227, et tu es mon esclave._


	2. Chapitre 2

Un cauchemar.

Voilà ce que ma vie est devenue à partir du moment où Valkesh s'est glissé dans ma tête. Mais je prends de l'avance. Laissez-moi reprendre là où je me suis arrêté.

Après mon infestation, le Yirk m'a fait rentrer chez moi. Jamais le chemin des locaux du Partage à ma maison ne m'a paru aussi long. Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser ce qui venait d'arriver, de chercher une explication à toute cette folie. Le Yirk, lui, n'avait que faire de ma détresse mentale.

En arrivant, il a claqué la porte d'entrée comme je le faisais habituellement et a balancé mon sac dans le couloir.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée, ma chérie ? a demandé ma mère depuis la cuisine.

\- Boarf, comme d'hab, a répondu le Yirk avec ma bouche. Je suis crevée, le prof nous a fait courir cinq kilomètres en sport.

Ma mère a souri.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : ça fait fondre la graisse.

Le Yirk a poussé un grognement maussade très convaincant. Typiquement moi. Comment faisait-il ça ? Je me suis révoltée intérieurement. Non. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Ma mère allait forcément remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un parasite extra-terrestre contrôlait chacune de mes actions, comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir ça ?! J'ai essayé d'accrocher son regard afin de lui transmettre un indice, n'importe quoi, _quelque chose_ , mais le Yirk a détourné mes yeux.

 _Ça t'étonne que j'arrive à t'imiter à la perfection ?_ s'est-il moqué. _Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi, Émilie._

 _Je t'interdis d'utiliser mon prénom,_ ai-je rétorqué en lui renvoyant son tutoiement à la figure.

 _Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de ce que tu penses de moi..._ a-t-il dit alors qu'il s'emparait de la baguette pour se faire des tartines.

Il est monté dans ma chambre, s'est assis à mon bureau, et a commencé à manger mon - ou devrais-je dire nôtre ? - goûter. Je me suis aperçue que quelques-unes de ses pensées filtraient jusqu'à moi. Je pouvais ressentir le plaisir qu'il trouvait au goût du pain et du beurre dans ma bouche. Il appréciait également le mélange entre la texture froide et douce du beurre et le caractère craquant de la baguette, un point sur lequel je ne m'étais jamais attardée auparavant.

 _C'est juste une tartine, pas de quoi en faire un plat,_ lui ai-je fait remarquer.

_Naïve et ignorante, je n'en attendais pas moins. Vous autres humains n'avez aucune idée de la chance que vous avez,_ a-t-il répondu dédaigneusement.

_Blablabla._

Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. J'étais peut-être obligée d'avoir une bestiole dans la tête, mais personne ne pouvait me forcer à lui faire la conversation - c'était d'ailleurs la seule liberté qui me restait. Le Yirk a terminé notre quatre-heures, puis s'est attelé à faire mes devoirs. Si j'avais été de bonne humeur, j'aurais presque pu qualifier ça de 'bon côté à l'infestation'. Presque. Il a torché les deux exercices de maths en cinq secondes chrono, sans même puiser dans mes connaissances - et il n'était pas si bon que ça pour m'imiter, parce que j'aurais fait des fautes, moi. Par contre, pour l'anglais, il est allé chercher dans mes souvenirs.

_Quelle idée d'avoir des centaines de langues différentes parmi une seule race. Quelle perte de temps. Lorsque nous aurons conquis cette planète, nous instaurerons le Galard comme langue universelle._

_Si._

Ma résolution de ne pas parler à l'extra-terrestre dans ma tête n'avait pas duré très longtemps. _À_ ma décharge, jamais je ne m'étais autant ennuyée. Vous pensez que les cours de français sont un coup à s'endormir sur place ? Attendez donc de devoir vivre votre vie en tant que spectateur de vos propres actions. 

Le Yirk devait s'ennuyer autant que moi, parce qu'il savait très bien ce que j'avais voulu dire vu qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, et pourtant il a déclaré :

_Si ?_

_Si vous conquerrez cette planète. Pas quand._

_Vraiment ?_ _Et qui est-ce qui va nous arrêter ?_

Excellente question.

_S'il y a une justice en ce bas monde, quelqu'un vous stoppera,_ ai-je lancé malgré tout.

Il a ricané.

_Quel merveilleux optimisme. Je ne te donne pas trois jours avant que tu ne me supplies en pleurant de sortir de ta tête._

Il avait probablement raison. Ça n'avait rien d'une pensée réjouissante.

Pour le repas du soir, ma mère avait commandé une pizza. C'était juste elle, moi et ma petite sœur. Papa était en déplacement à l'autre bout du globe pour le boulot. Le Yirk a mangé trois parts de pizza, a blagué avec ma famille, et a promis à Lilie qu'il l'aiderait à apprendre sa poésie pour la semaine prochaine. Exactement comme je l'aurais fait.

Sauf que je pouvais ressentir son ennui. Sa tranche de pizza l'intéressait davantage que Lilie qui racontait sa journée à l'école. Stupidement, ça m'a mise en colère. S'il ne pouvait pas apprécier ma famille à sa juste valeur, il n'avait qu'à me laisser tranquille. C'était pas comme si je lui avais demandé de venir s'installer dans ma tête.

 _Bien sûr que je les apprécie,_ m'a-t-il aussitôt contredit. _En tant qu'hôtes, ils seraient parfaits._

J'ai mentalement montré les dents, et je jure que j'ai senti son corps de limace se resserrer autour de mon cerveau dans un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître de ma rage extérieurement.

_Vous avez intérêt à ne pas approcher un seul de vos palpes gluants de ma famille, OK ?_

Pas question qu'ils subissent mon sort.

_Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?_

Ça m'a stoppé net. Et 'Non, je m'en serais rendu compte' ne constituait pas un argument valable, j'en étais consciente.

_Ils n'ont aucun lien avec le Partage_ , ai-je finalement déclaré.  _Et puis, à quoi bon jouer cette mascarade si vous étiez entre Yirks ?_

_Pour le moment,_ a-t-il tempéré.  _Mais je suis sûr que Lilie meurt d'envie de s'investir dans une communauté accueillante. Je sens que sa grande sœur va bientôt lui parler des merveilleuses réunions du Partage..._

Je vous l'ai dit : un cauchemar. Il planifiait froidement la mise en esclavage de toute ma famille, sans sourciller, et je ne pouvais strictement rien y faire.

Le Yirk est allé se coucher tôt, prétextant un contrôle le lendemain matin. Je n'ai pas saisi l'intérêt du mensonge - peut-être voulait-il passer le temps en dormant le plus vite possible. Moi, ça me convenait parfaitement. Au moins, dans mes rêves, je serai libre de mes mouvements.

Il s'est allongé sur le dos, mes jambes complètement étendues, avant de ramener la couverture jusqu'à mon menton. Puis il a fermé les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette position ? Elle était tellement soignée qu'elle n'en était pas naturelle. Personne ne dormait comme ça. Où est-ce qu'il l'avait déniché, dans le _'Manuel de l'humain'_ , au chapitre ' _Positions pour trouver le sommeil'_ ?

_Si un tel manuel existait, je me rendrais directement au chapitre 'Comment faire taire son hôte'._

Tout à coup, il y a eu un poids sur mon ventre. Un ronronnement a résonné dans le noir, et une petite tête poilue est venue se presser contre mon cou. Par réflexe, j'ai essayé de lever la main pour le caresser. Au lieu de lui donner une grattouille derrière les oreilles, elle s'est emparé du chaton et l'a jarté du lit sans ménagement, l'envoyant faire un vol plané dans la pièce.

_Hé !_ ai-je protesté.  _Ça va pas, non ? Il t'a rien fait !_

_Saleté de bestiole,_ a commenté le Yirk.

_Fantôme dort avec moi tous les soirs. Ma mère va trouver ça bizarre si ça change soudainement._

Je prenais un malin plaisir à l'informer de ce qu'il savait déjà.

_Je le sais très bien, stupide hôte. Il me suffira de blâmer le chat. Tu crois qu'elle va lui demander sa version des faits si j'affirme qu'il m'a griffé ?_

_C'était une tentative d'humour ?_

_La ferme._

Le silence est retombé entre nous. Au bout d'un moment, le Yirk m'a fait me tourner sur le côté dans une position plus confortable. J'ai fini par m'endormir, me sentant plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été, ce qui était ironique étant donné qu'il y avait quelqu'un jusque dans les replis de mon cerveau, et qu'on pouvait difficilement faire plus proche que ça.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil a été douloureux. Des crampes familières me tordaient le ventre. Super, juste ce qu'il me fallait. La loi de Murphy avait encore frappé. Le Yirk s'est levé en grommelant.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette douleur ?_

Il a ouvert ma mémoire et est tombé sur la réponse d'emblée.

 _On m'a refilé un corps défectueux_ , a-t-il constaté _J'aurais mieux fait de tomber sur un mâle._

_Mon cœur saigne à l'idée de ne pas te convenir_ , ai-je raillé.

Il s'est traîné jusque dans la salle de bain.

_Quel système reproductif encombrant. Inutilement compliqué, de plus. On se demande comment votre espèce a évolué jusque là._

_Le vôtre est meilleur, peut-être ?_

Il a capté ma curiosité, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, a décidé de la satisfaire.

_Chez nous, il n'y a pas deux parents mais trois. Il n'y a pas non plus de cycle de fertilité, ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent décider de s'accoupler à n'importe quel moment. Leurs corps se divisent alors en des centaines de larves, et c'est de là que naissent les nouveaux Yirks._

Bonjour la bizarrerie.

_Mais les parents meurent durant la conception ?_ ai-je demandé, en quête de clarification.

_Oui._

'Et alors ?' semblait vouloir dire ce 'oui'.

_Notre famille, ce sont nos frères et sœurs,_ a-t-il ajouté simplement.

Il a commencé à ôter mes vêtements pour se laver. J'ai tiqué.

_Wow, une petite minute !_

Lorsqu'il m'avait fait enfiler mon pyjama la veille, ça avait été dans le noir. Mais là... Il allait tout voir. Ma réaction l'a fait rire.

_Tes normes sociales ne s'appliquent pas. Nous ne sommes même pas de la même espèce._

Il m'a ignoré tandis qu'il me faisait passer sous la douche. C'était vraiment le summum de l'humiliation, et la façon clinique dont il a lavé mon corps rendait les choses dix fois pire encore. Comme si je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande qu'il lui fallait entretenir. Dire que mon amour-propre ne volait déjà pas bien haut... Avec ça, il allait dégringoler et se crasher au sol dans une belle explosion.

Le premier cours de la journée, c'était des maths.

Valkesh et moi étions unis dans l'ennui. D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, les Yirks disposaient d'une avance considérable dans le domaine des sciences par rapport à nous autres pauvres humains. Pas étonnant qu'il se tourne les pouces dans un cours de math de niveau lycée. Quelquefois, des bribes de souvenirs provenant de lui me parvenaient. Des images de vaisseaux dans l'espace, de créatures étranges et d'un ciel vert zébré d'éclairs. J'ignorais s'il le faisait exprès ou bien si c'était un phénomène naturel.

Alors que la prof se lançait dans une explication tarabiscotée, j'en suis venue à me demander combien de mes camarades de classe abritaient un Yirk dans leur tête. Christopher, ça je le savais déjà. Jessica et les deux Pots de Colle, plus que probable aussi... Qui d'autre ?

En guise de réponse, le Yirk a dirigé mes yeux sur la prof.

_Elle ? Mme Chevallier, la peau de vache, la prof la plus haïe de tout le lycée, c'est un Yirk ?!_

Pas croyable.

_Nous sommes capables d'imiter n'importe quel type de comportement, que ce soit celui d'une prof de bas étage ou celui d'un important homme politique._

Son insinuation était on ne peut plus claire. Je me suis sentie mal.

_Non. Non, je refuse d'y croire. Si le président était des vôtres, tu t'en serais déjà vanté._

_Votre chef du gouvernement n'est pas encore un Contrôleur, non,_ a-t-il admis.  _Mais ça ne saurait tarder._ __À_ _ _la longue,_ o _n vous aura tous_ . _Ce besoin d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand que vous, de se sentir accepté, compris, ça vous perdra._

Les mots m'ont manqué pour défendre mon espèce, aussi me suis-je tue.

 _À l'heure de la pause, les Contrôleurs se sont regroupés dans la cour._ Un groupe auquel je rêvais d'appartenir il y a quelques jours, les gens branchés qui s'habillaient comme dans les magazines, qui blaguaient entre eux et semblaient parfaitement à l'aise. Si j'avais su...

Christopher - enfin, son Yirk - s'est approché et m'a adressé un sourire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il parlait évidemment de moi. Valkesh a haussé mes épaules.

\- Ça fera l'affaire. Pas fameux, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un Gedd.

L'autre a haussé un sourcil. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un Gedd, mais ça ne devait pas être flatteur.

\- _À_ ce point là ? Quel est le problème, tu es tombé sur un de ceux qui se plaignent à longueur de temps ?

\- S'il n'y avait que ça... Quelquefois, je me dis qu'on s'y prend mal avec nos hôtes. On devrait y aller plus doucement, leur expliquer la situation, leur...

\- Leur laisser le choix ? l'a coupé Christopher. Attention à ce que tu dis. Tu sais comment de tels propos pourraient être interprétés.

Un frisson m'a parcouru toute entière, en réponse au malaise soudain de Valkesh. Il avait conscience qu'il venait de commettre une gaffe.

\- Je ne suis pas un sympathisant du Mouvement Pacifiste, a-t-il sifflé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, a tempéré l'autre. Mesure tes paroles, c'est tout.

Valkesh a incliné ma tête. J'ai senti sa méfiance envers l'autre Yirk. Si jamais il le soupçonnait à tort, il risquait gros...

_Si c'est pas malheureux. Non seulement vous avez besoin de réduire des gens en esclavage pour profiter de la vie, mais en plus un constant climat de suspicion règne entre vous..._

_Silence,_ m'a-t-il intimé. _Ce n'était qu'un incident sans gravité. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre lorsque ces traîtres de Pacifistes seront démasqués._

_C'est quoi ce Mouvement ? Des Yirks qui demandent la permission avant de rentrer dans votre tête ?_

_Un ramassis d'imbéciles et d'idéalistes. Ils ne supportent pas l'idée de soumettre à leur volonté un autre être vivant, alors ils laissent le choix à leurs hôtes._

J'étais estomaquée. Ainsi tous les Yirks n'étaient pas les mêmes.

 _Mais qui voudrait d'un Yirk dans sa tête ?_ ai-je demandé, incapable de comprendre comment des gens pouvaient accepter de partager leur vie avec une limace extra-terrestre de leur plein gré.

_Imagine que je te laisse le contrôle lorsque tu le voudrais. Tu as déjà admis toi-même qu'avoir un Yirk dans la tête pouvait être utile lorsque j'ai fait tes exercices de math. Mes forces compensant tes faiblesses et vice-versa. Imagine qu'on partage tout, sans pour autant empiéter sur le territoire privé de l'autre._

_Une véritable symbiose._

Il y a eu un silence alors que nous réfléchissions à ce que ça voulait dire chacun de notre côté. Ce Mouvement Pacifiste prouvait qu'il existait un autre moyen pour les Yirks, qu'ils n'étaient pas condamnés à infester de force leurs hôtes. Une petite flamme d'espoir s'est rallumée en moi.

 _Des fous doublés d'irresponsables,_ a conclu Valkesh. _Ils seront tous capturés et condamnés à mourir par manque de rayons du Kandrona._

_Le Kandrona ? C'est quoi, ça ?_

Et c'est avec cette question que j'ai découvert l'existence du Bassin Yirk.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le Bassin Yirk.

L'enfer sur Terre. Et non, ce n'est pas une exagération.

Imaginez une grande caverne souterraine, avec en son centre un lac miniature aux eaux couleur de boue. Imaginez des cages remplies d'hommes et de femmes aux yeux éteints, auxquels il ne reste plus aucun espoir. Imaginez les cris, les hurlements, les pleurs. La résignation que les hôtes ressentent alors que leur Yirk les fait s'agenouiller au bord du Bassin. Ils savent qu'ils vont être libres quelques heures durant, mais que ça ne changera rien : personne ne les entendra crier.

Personne. J'en étais consciente, et pourtant j'ai résisté quand même. Parce que je refusais de leur faciliter la tâche. Parce que ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas contrôlé mon corps. Parce que. Valkesh avait à peine quitté mon oreille que je me suis débattu comme une furie. En vain. Les deux Hork-Bajirs qui m'encadraient m'ont maîtrisée et jetée dans une cage. J'ai agrippé les barreaux et les ai insulté du mieux que j'ai pu, leur crachant le venin de ma haine à la figure. Je ne faisais que me défouler. Enfin, mon corps m'obéissait. Enfin, les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient bien ceux que je voulais dire.

J'ai déversé toute ma haine et ma souffrance en un torrent de fiel sonore. Cela a duré un petit moment. Finalement, je me suis calmée peu à peu, et j'ai ravalé mes larmes. Ça ne servait à rien de s'égosiller. Les autres personnes avec moi dans la cage l'avaient bien compris. Cette pensée m'a déprimée encore davantage, si une telle chose était possible.

Faute de mieux à faire, j'ai examiné les environs. Mon regard s'est promené sur l'immensité du Bassin Yirk en lui-même, bouillonnant de limaces, puis sur les Hork-Bajirs Contrôleurs qui patrouillaient ça et là, avant de parvenir à un endroit qui m'a fait tiquer. Des humains étaient assis dans de confortables fauteuils et se prélassaient devant la télévision, un verre à la main. Deux personnes étaient même en pleine partie d'échecs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des Yirks qui attendaient leur tour avant d'aller se nourrir dans le bassin ?

\- Ils sont volontaires, a dit une voix tout près de moi.

J'ai tourné la tête. Un mec aux cheveux bruns et à l'air épuisé m'a rendu mon regard. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?

\- Je comprends pas comment on peut volontairement abandonner son libre arbitre, ai-je répondu tout en fouillant ma mémoire.

Il a haussé les épaules.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il y a une invasion extra-terrestre que les cons vont cesser d'exister.

Ça m'est revenu d'un seul coup.

\- Marc. Le type aux brochures.

Et oui, je venais de dire ça à voix haute. J'ai rougi aussitôt. Stupide bouche. J'en regagnai le contrôle et voilà que je m'en servais n'importe comment.

Marc a souri.

\- Pas très flatteur, mais je prends.

Il m'a tendu la main.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer pour de vrai.

Bien sûr. Je me suis senti bête.

\- La première fois, c'était le Yirk ?

\- Ouais. J'ai essayé de t'avertir, a-t-il précisé.

\- Tu veux dire quand tu m'as broyé la main ?

Il a grimacé.

\- Bon d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire...

\- Bah, y a pas de mal... l'ai-je rassuré. Au moins, t'as essayé.

Et c'est seulement là que j'ai percuté.

\- Attends... Comment t'as fait pour outrepasser le contrôle du Yirk ?

Petit sourire de sa part, mi-tristesse mi-fierté.

\- J'ai eu du bol, il était fatigué ce jour-là, vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque trois jours.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? ai-je voulu savoir.

Peut-être que je pourrais avertir ma famille en profitant d'un instant de faiblesse de Valkesh...

\- En ce moment ils ont des problèmes avec leur Kandrona. Les résistants en ont détruit un récemment, du coup ils fonctionnent au rationnement. Pas pour les Yirks haut placés, évidemment, mais le mien est plutôt en bas de l'échelle...

\- Les résistants ? ai-je relevé. Tu veux dire le Mouvement Pacifiste ?

Nouveau sourire. Féroce, celui-ci.

\- Demande à ton Yirk. Parle-lui des résistants Andalites.

Ce que j'ai fait à la seconde où Valkesh a réintégré ma tête. Il a grogné.

_Foutus commères d'hôtes._

_Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé qui allait vous arrêter ?_ l'ai-je asticoté.  _Là voilà, ma réponse. Les résistants Andalites._

Valkesh n'a pas daigné répondre, mais j'ai senti la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre des Andalites. Et quelque part, tout au fond, noyé sous toute son assurance et son arrogance, je savais qu'il s'y trouvait également une minuscule, minuscule étincelle de peur.

Je le savais.

***

Assise dans la cuisine, en train de me baffrer de céréales.

C'était quelques semaines plus tard. Rien n'avait changé. Mes rapports avec Valkesh étaient toujours à couteaux tirés, et j'avais beau attendre qu'il commette une erreur afin d'avoir l'occasion de prévenir ma famille, il n'en était rien. Il dirigeait mon corps d'une main de fer, sans me laisser la moindre miette de contrôle. Les rationnements en rayons du Kandrona dont Marc m'avait parlé ne paraissait pas faire effet sur lui. C'était bien dommage.

_Silence, hôte,_ m'a-t-il ordonné machinalement.

Comme on ordonnerait à un chien désobéissant d'aller au panier.

Il a amené une nouvelle fournée de cornflakes à mes lèvres.

\- Tu aimes ces céréales, ma chérie ? C'est un nouveau parfum, je me suis dit qu'on allait essayer.

Si on pouvait appeler ça un parfum. Ils étaient au gingembre et au sirop d'érable. Autrement dit, absolument dégueulasse. Qui mangeait ce genre de choses, je vous le demande ?

Valkesh a levé mes yeux. Souri à ma mère.

\- Je les adore. Tu pourras en racheter quand t'iras faire les courses ?

Les Yirks, apparemment.

_Faut être maso pour avaler ce truc-là,_ ai-je remarqué.

Valkesh ne m'a pas contredit. Bizarre comme comportement. Je sentais que le goût ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à moi. Et pourtant, il continuait de se goinfrer, enfournant cuillère après cuillère. Inexplicablement.

_Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi,_ m'a-t-il dit,  _mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'agis sans raison._

_Cause toujours._

Il a fini son bol et s'est levé de table. Rassasié.

Pour le moment.

***

La fée a touché mon front avec sa baguette magique en un geste solennel.

\- Fais un vœu.

Valkesh a fermé mes yeux, mais pour une fois, c'était ce que je voulais faire. Ce que j'aurais fait.

_Je souhaite retrouver ma liberté._

Le Yirk s'est esclaffé dans ma tête.

_Pitoyable. A chaque fois que je pense que tu as atteint les limites du pathétique, tu parviens à les repousser encore plus loin._

Lilie a agité sa baguette sous mon nez.

\- Et voilà ! s'est-elle exclamé. Ton vœu sera exaucé avant la fin de l'année !

Valkesh m'a fait sourire.

\- Et toi, tu ne fais pas de vœu ?

\- Moi, chuis la fée. T'as pas bien compris comment ça marchait. Et puis t'façon, j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux !

Un gamin déguisé en Robin des Bois est arrivé.

\- Lilie, tu viens ? a-t-il demandé. T'as des cadeaux à ouvrir.

La fée et le voleur anglais sont repartis en courant. Une dizaine d'enfants déguisés se pressaient autour de la table basse sur laquelle s'étalait des tas de paquets aux couleurs vives et aux formes variés. Des cris émerveillés ont fusé alors que Lilie ouvrait le premier cadeau.

\- Je veux le même ! a dit Batman.

\- Je peux l'essayer ? a demandé Blanche-Neige.

\- Moi d'abord ! a réclamé une coccinelle.

Bref, l'anniversaire de Lilie se résumait à une dizaine de gamins qui braillaient dans le salon.

_Tu les vois comme des gamins mais tu n'es pas tellement plus vieille qu'eux,_ a remarqué Valkesh dédaigneusement.

_Ha non ? Et toi, quel âge tu as ?_

J'aurais parié qu'il n'avait rien d'un vétéran endurci. A force de l'avoir dans ma tête, j'avais appris à le connaître.

_En années Yirks, une petite dizaine, mais toutes proportions gardées je suis plus âgé que toi._

_Mais pas de beaucoup,_ ai-je objecté.  _Tu te donnes des airs mais au fond t'es à peine un adulte._

J'ai obtenu un grognement en guise de réponse. Et persévéré quand même :

_Toutes tes histoires des exploits guerriers des Yirks, toutes ces espèces conquises par votre empire, c'est de la théorie. Tu n'as jamais combattu. J'en mettrai ma main au feu._

_Ah, tu crois ça ?_

Tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée ailleurs...

_Les yeux jaunes d'un tigre. Étincelant de sauvagerie._

_D'une détente formidable, il se propulse, fend l'air, et me percute en pleine poitrine. Le choc vide l'air de mes poumons. Je m'écroule au sol. Roule sur moi-même pour éviter les griffes meurtrières qui sifflent dans ma direction._

_Je me relève, et frappe avec mes lames de coudes, visant sa gorge. Il esquive d'un mouvement coulé, réplique. Ses griffes ouvrent quatre sillons sanglants à mon avant-bras, quatre estafilades douloureuses qui pulsent._

_Nous nous tournons autour, cherchant le coup mortel. Il rugit et je sens mes jambes faiblir._

_Non._

_Un coup de pied fouetté, lames de poignets, de coudes, qui tranchent l'air. Le tigre récolte une balafre au flanc et y laisse un peu de sa fourrure. Mais ça ne suffit pas._

_Soudain sa mâchoire de fer se referme sur mon bras. Je sens les os se briser, céder sous la terrible pression des crocs de l'animal. Animal qui n'en est pas un._

_Il resserre sa prise, et d'un coup de tête féroce, m'arrache la main. Je hurle. La douleur de mon hôte Hork-Bajir est la mienne. Mon moignon me brûle d'un feu atroce. Le sang coule à flots, ce sang vert qui macule les babines du tigre à présent._

_Je tombe à genoux, geste qui offre ma gorge aux crocs du tigre, mais je ne suis plus maître de mes mouvements..._

Je suis revenue au présent, sonnée par la vision. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Si j'avais été maîtresse de mon corps, j'en aurais eu le souffle coupé. Et ça m'avait paru aussi réel que maintenant.

_Tu penses toujours que je n'ai jamais pris part aux combats ?_ m'a nargué Valkesh.

Comme toujours, c'était lui qui avait le dernier mot.

***

La porte a grincé.

Le couinement horrible, et surtout, très sonore, a résonné dans l'entrée. Nous nous sommes immobilisés. Valkesh a retenu mon souffle et tendit l'oreille, attendant de voir si le son avait été entendu. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il a refermé la porte avec une précaution extrême, et s'est avancé dans la cuisine.

Sensations désagréable du carrelage froid sous mes pieds nus.

_T'aurais au moins pu enfiler des chaussettes._

_Ton confort est loin d'être dans mes priorités._

Frôlement soyeux contre ma jambe, suivi d'un miaulement interrogateur. A défaut de mes parents, nous avions réveillé Fantôme. Valkesh a repoussé le chaton du pied. Pas violemment, mais plutôt comme s'il ne constituait qu'un obstacle mineur qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur lui plus d'une seconde. Le Yirk était concentré sur tout autre chose.

Je ressentais avec une acuité inquiétante l'envie qui le tenaillait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme un besoin, un impératif qui s'était inscrit en lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas renier. Enfin, _enfin_ , il allait atteindre son objectif.

Il a ouvert le placard d'une main tremblante et s'est emparé du Saint Graal.

Le Saint Graal en question ?

Les cornflakes.

Des cornflakes allégés au gingembre et au sirop d'érable, plus précisément.

Sans même prendre le temps d'aller se chercher un bol, il a plongé la main dans le paquet, en a ressortie une poignée des précieux céréales, et les a porté à ma bouche. Il a mastiqué avec soin, poussant un profond soupir de satisfaction. La tension dans mes épaules s'est relâchée.

_Se lever en pleine nuit pour s'empiffrer de céréales ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi,_ lui ai-je aimablement fait remarquer.

Il n'a pas répondu, trop occupé à savourer ce qui, pour lui, était devenu une drogue.

***

_Je nage dans le liquide nutritif, bonheur et chaleur je ne ressens que ça. Je suis chez moi._

_Je me presse dans le conduit auditif qui s'offre à moi, étire mes palpes, et soudain, le choc, les connections électriques du cerveau que je découvre, et j'exulte de joie, c'est donc ça, les couleurs..._

_Un ciel vert strié d'éclairs. Beau, si beau, même avec mes yeux myopes de Gedd je ne m'en lasse pas, pourquoi devrais-je retourner dans le Bassin pour redevenir aveugle, n'y a-t-il pas assez d'hôtes pour tout le monde ?_

_Ma lame de coude siffle et est instantanément bloqué, Yespir me sourit, me nargue, mais je ne me laisse pas distraire, et je réplique d'un coup de genou qui fait mouche, il grogne et l'instructeur me félicite « Bien vos corps de Hork-Bajirs seront utiles en combat rapproché »..._

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Wow. C'était nouveau, ça.

_Valkesh ?_

Silence de son côté. Je ressentais sa présence, mais il y avait comme un mur entre lui et moi.

_Hé, la limace ! Tu serais gentil de garder tes souvenirs visqueux pour toi, je ne les veux pas dans mes rêves._

Un moment de flottement. Il a enfin tourné son attention vers moi, à regret. J'avais l'impression qu'il était occupé à faire autre chose et que je l'avais dérangé.

_Tu devrais te sentir flattée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une créature inférieure telle que toi a l'opportunité d'entrevoir la mémoire d'un Yirk._

C'était son ton mordant habituel, mais il y manquait quelque chose. Une touche d’agressivité. Au lieu de ça, il n'y avait que de la lassitude. Comme si ça lui demandait un effort de formuler cette réponse.

_Ouais, bah désolée, ça m'intéresse pas._

J'ai hésité quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête.

_C'est les cornflakes, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais ils sont en train de te changer..._

_Silence. Ça te ne concerne pas._

_Mais j'ai raison, pourtant._

Cette fois-là, c'est moi qui l'ait eu, le dernier mot.

***

Contrôle de maths, quelques jours plus tard.

Ma main courait sur le papier, écrivant les formules nécessaires avec une régularité monotone. Quand tout à coup...

_SHLACK !_

Mon stylo a dérapé sur la page, laissant une grosse rature sur son passage. Valkesh a immédiatement corrigé le tir, reprenant le contrôle et étouffant ma tentative suivante en un clin d’œil. Mais ce tout petit instant d’inattention de sa part m'avait suffi.

C'était  _moi_ qui avait fait bouger ma main.

_Moi._

J'en aurais hurlé de joie.

_La ferme, esclave,_ m'a intimé Valkesh _. Ça ne se reproduira plus._

Mais la ligne noire qui barrait la page en diagonale semblait proclamer tout le contraire.

***

Assise dans la cuisine, en train de me baffrer de céréales. Encore.

Valkesh les prenait à pleines mains et les fourrait dans ma bouche, s'empressant de mâcher et d'avaler afin de pouvoir recommencer le cycle.

\- Émilie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La voix de ma mère a sorti le Yirk de son brouillard. Il a levé ma tête.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus ces derniers temps... a poursuivi ma mère avec inquiétude. Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler, je suis là pour toi...

_Prends ça, sale limace. Elle a remarqué que je n'étais pas moi._

_La ferme, stupide Hork-Bajir. Tu n'es bon qu'à manger de l'écorce._

Cette réponse pour le moins décousue m'a laissé perplexe. Valkesh a cligné mes yeux et je l'ai senti s'ébrouer mentalement, comme au sortir d'un rêve.

\- Non, tout va bien, Maman, a-t-il répondu avec quelques secondes de retard. Je suis juste un peu stressée à cause de tous les devoirs que les profs nous donnent.

Le Yirk a forcé ma bouche à sourire pour parachever le mensonge. Ma mère s'est approché.

\- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu...

Je n'ai jamais entendu la suite. Tout à coup, mon dos s'est arqué et j'ai basculé au sol, la tête soudain remplie de visions familières.

_Vert, vert, vert, trop sombre et ces éclairs qui zèbrent ce ciel de plomb..._

_Le poing du gorille qui se plante dans mon ventre et m'envoie valser dans les airs, éclair de douleur lorsque ma tête cogne contre la poutre..._

_En orbite autour de la Terre, j'observe la planète depuis un hublot. Ces humains ne se doutent encore de rien, mais très bientôt ils deviendront les esclaves de l'Empire, et nous pourrons enfin prendre notre revanche sur les Andalites..._

Loin, très loin, j'entendais ma voix qui débitait des paroles sans queue ni tête. Des hurlements de damné. Je tremblais incontrôlablement. Ma tête a cogné contre le carrelage.

_Tu m'appartiens,_ a lancé Valkesh, alors que les visions se dissipaient.  _Mon esclave ! Mon hôte !_

_\- Va te faire foutre !_ ai-je crié, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ma main a jailli et je me suis mis une baffe. Le goût du sang a envahi ma bouche. Mes yeux fous, contrôlés à moitié par moi et à moitié par le Yirk, ont cherché le visage de ma mère, pour ne rencontrer que l'horreur et l'incompréhension.

***

Destination : l'hôpital psychiatrique.

J'ai eu beau jurer que j'allais bien, que je n'étais pas folle, que j'étais juste un peu fatiguée, rien n'y a fait. Les crises de Valkesh ruinaient toute ma crédibilité, et je n'arrangeais pas les choses lorsque parfois je lui répondais à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

Derrière les barreaux, donc. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Qu'aurais-je pu changer, de toute façon ? Personne ne me croirait si je me mettais à leur parler de limaces extra-terrestres qui envahissent nos têtes et nous asservissent en silence. Personne de sain d'esprit, du moins. Et puis, les Yirks auraient tôt fait de me faire taire. Je les connais assez bien pour savoir qu'ils ne tolèrent aucun témoin.

Mais j'ai été estampillée comme folle, alors ils me laisseront tranquille.

C'est moi qui décide de mes mouvements, à présent. Valkesh est toujours là, dans les replis de mon cerveau. Quelquefois, il redevient lucide durant quelques minutes, mais pas suffisamment pour reprendre le contrôle. Il m'arrive de lui parler lorsque l'ennui se fait sentir.

Récemment, ma mère m'a rendu visite. Je l'ai remercié d'avoir acheté des cornflakes au gingembre et au sirop d'érable. Elle n'a pas compris. Ensuite, j'ai fait une crise, et lorsque j'ai repris conscience, la tête remplie de fragments des souvenirs d'un Yirk, elle était partie. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Je m'appelle Émilie. Et je suis libre, à présent.

Plus ou moins.


End file.
